Loving A Cullen
by ReginaMills96
Summary: Rosalie is a human that was completely in love with Jacob Black until she met Emmett. Rose and Emmett have been having an affair for months when she discovers she's pregnant and after working out that there's no way it could be Jacob's baby she finally tells him the truth but what will it mean for Emmett and Rose?
1. Chapter 1

**Loving a Cullen**

**Chapter 1**

_**A/N: Want to change things round a bit, this is based on a dream I had recently.**_

_**Backstory: Bella is a vampire and Rosalie is human so I'm basically reversing the characters backgrounds. Rosalie is currently dating Jacob but has been having an affair with Emmett after her car broke down and Emmett helped her out. Carlisle and Esme as always don't judge and are just glad their son is happy however, Edward and Bella tend to keep to themselves and things between Bella and Rose are a little frosty. However, Rose and Emmett are about to get a shock that's going to change everything…**_

(Rosalie's POV)

I opened the bedroom door and slipped out into the dimly lit hallway, turning back to Emmett who was stood in the small opening in just a pair of jogging bottoms looking as muscular and perfect as ever. His hands rested on my waist and he pulled me back so my chest was touching his torso. I was considerably shorter than him. He kissed me softly before I pulled away and looked down feeling guilty.

"I can't keep doing this Emmett" I said quietly

"Okay…" He grinned and pulled me in closer

"I'm serious, I feel awful" I told him

"I know baby. What do you want to do?"

"I need to talk to Jake… I'll call you"

I pulled completely free of his grip and turned walking down the hall and then headed by the stairs. I didn't even notice Esme silently sat reading on the sofa in the living room.

"You don't have to sneak around here" She said "You are perfectly welcome"

I turned to face her.

"I know Esme, thanks" I said quietly

My hand was already on the door handle.

"Would you like a lift home? I'd like to make sure you're both safe" She offered

"Oh I'm fine and Emmett's upstairs…"

I knew vampires had heightened senses and it didn't seem like she wouldn't be able to tell that Emmett was upstairs.

"I wasn't talking about Emmett" She replied softly

"What?" I asked quietly my voice barely a whisper

She closed her book and stood up, placing it on the coffee table before walking over and putting her hand on my flat stomach.

"It's faint; you almost can't tell unless you know what you're listening for. But, there's a small heartbeat" She said with a small smile

"A baby?" I gasped, tears welling in my eyes

I couldn't think about anything, it was like my brain had stopped. I was in complete shock.

"I erm… I need to go" I said distantly, opening the door and rushing out

I didn't stop until I was safely locked in my room at home. I yanked my jumper over my head and threw it on the floor before walking over to the mirror. I looked at myself from all angles there wasn't even the slightest hint of a bump.

I grabbed the paper pharmacy bag off my bed and pulled out the box before shutting myself in the ensuite. I followed the instructions and waited 5 minutes.

**PREGNANT**

I didn't believe it. I couldn't.

Jake and I had always been so careful, there was no chance… And Emmett… I guess I'd never thought he could seeing as though none of the other Cullen's had ever had a baby. I heard the familiar padding of feet in my room and threw the test in the bin, before flushing the toilet and going into my room.

Jake was stood by the window in his denim shorts as always and as I walked out into my room he came closer, I'd managed to grab a vest top in the bathroom but I could still feel the heat radiating from his skin. He was always warm, it was a wolf thing. I put my hand in the centre of his abs pushing him away.

"Rose? What's wrong?" He asked

"We need to talk… You and me, we're not working. It's not you…"

"Okay, we can talk, change things…" Jake replied

"No Jake…" I said quietly

"Rose please… Don't do this…"

"Jake"

"No. I won't let you do this! We're good together…" Jake argued

I didn't know what else to say, my head was a mess.

"I've been cheating on you!" It just came out

Jake stepped back, looking shocked. "What? With who?"

"It doesn't matter who with. What matters is I can't do this anymore"

"Do you love him?" Jake asked

"I don't know, maybe"

"If you don't, then we can work it out Rose"

"We can't…" I told him

"Why not?" He asked

"I'm pregnant"

"His?" Jake asked

I nodded.

The hurt in his face was clear and it made me feel even more guilty. I hated hurting him but I couldn't lie anymore.

He backed away to the window and jumped.

"Jake!" I called, rushing to the window

But, all I saw was him running into the woods.

"Well done Rose" I scolded myself

I pulled my shoes and jeans off and climbed into bed wearing only a vest top. Finally, allowing myself to break down and cry into my pillow as the shock and everything else hit me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Loving a Cullen**

**Chapter 2**

(Rosalie's POV)

When I woke in the morning I lay in my bed with my hand gently resting on my stomach as I watched it. Now the shock had worn off, my head was filled with unanswered questions. How could something be growing inside me? Wouldn't I feel something? Wouldn't I know? What was going to happen? Did Emmett want a baby? Did the fact he was a vampire complicate things? How did Esme know?

I needed to see Esme. I pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans and my ankle boots before pulling a grey hooded jacket over my white vest top. I pulled my hair into a messy ponytail and scrubbed my teeth before grabbing my keys.

I rushed outside and climbed in my black warrior and driving to the Cullen's as fast as legally possible. I cut the engine and rushed to the front door with the car keys still in my hand. Carlisle opened the front door before I even got a chance to knock.

"Good morning Rosalie" He smiled politely "Come in"

"Where's Esme?" I asked

"She went to the store to pick up some things" He replied

"Why don't you sit down? Calm down? The stress isn't good for either of you" He said

"Esme told you?" I asked

"It made sense, I'm the only doctor equipped for this"

"I'm scared… Carlisle" I said still breathless from rushing

"I know" He gave me a sympathetic look "I can't tell you for definite what's going to happen just yet because I don't know. But, I can promise you that you won't go through this alone"

I didn't hear a thing but suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around me from behind, making me jump. I turned to face him, my head spinning. It was like everything was hitting me all at once. Did Emmett know?

I stumbled backwards but luckily Emmett had a good grip on my waist. I couldn't focus and the room began to spin.

"Rose?" Emmett asked

"I need to sit down" I told him

I barely had chance to finish my sentence before I was laid on the sofa in the Cullen's front room.

"Dizzy…" I mumbled, closing my eyes

"I'll get you some water" Carlisle said

He was back in a flash, pressing a glass into my shaking hand. I sipped it slowly but it didn't do much and Emmett had to take it before I dropped it. I felt a cool hand on my forehead. It felt nice.

"She's burning up" Carlisle said

I felt someone moving me slightly and then my jacket was gone.

(Carlisle's POV)

"Do you still feel dizzy?" I asked her after a few minutes

"Yeah…" She mumbled clearly disorientated

"Alright, I'm going to help you sit up. You need to put your head between your knees okay?"

"No… Please… Can't move…"

"It's going to help, don't worry I'm here Rose" I reassured her

I put one arm around her waist and the other held her left hand. She squeezed my hand but, she was weak. Then her head drooped as she fell sideways into me.

"Rose?" Emmett asked panicking a little

"She's okay, she's just passed out" I told him as I laid her on the sofa on her left hand side "I'll do some tests just to be on the safe side"

I heard the car pulling up and shortly after Esme was in the house, she put the shopping in the kitchen and was at my side.

"Rose? Is she okay?" She asked

"I think she's a bit overwhelmed"

"When did she get here?"

"About 15 minutes ago, she was looking for you" I told my wife

Esme knelt down beside the sofa and stroked Rose's hair softly.

"Rose? Rose, can you hear me sweetheart?" Esme asked

It took a few attempts but eventually Rose mumbled something and slowly opened her eyes.

"What happened?" She asked still a little disorientated

"You fainted" Emmett answered her

She moved into a sitting position and Esme sat beside her ready to catch her.

"I'm going to do a few tests just to double check everything is okay" I told her

"No needles?"

"No needles" I told her

"Can you walk or do you want me to do it down here?"

"I'll walk…"

(Rosalie's POV)

My knees still felt shaky but I didn't want them to worry, I took a deep breath before using my hands to push myself up off the sofa. I stumbled a little but managed to stay upright.

"After you" I said looking at Carlisle and Emmett

Once they started walking ahead and weren't looking, I looked at Esme with worried eyes. She knew exactly how to respond and wrapped her arm around my waist letting me put most of my weight on her. She practically carried me up to Carlisle's study where the boys already were. I sat on the black examination table while he checked my blood pressure, pulse, temperature and listened to my chest.

"Lay back for me" Carlisle said

I laid back and he pulled round a machine. I lifted up my top and Carlisle messed with the machine until we heard something. It was a strange sound almost like fluttering.

"What is that?" I asked

"That's your baby's heartbeat" Carlisle answered

A smile spread across my face, it was like I never knew how much I wanted it until that moment. It was alive, it was growing and it was a part of me. I looked over at Emmett wiping tears from my cheeks as Carlisle cleared the things away, he didn't look happy in fact he'd completely changed, he looked angry.

"Em? What's wrong?" I asked the smile slowly fading from my face

He shot a glare at Carlisle. "We are not doing this again"

Then he looked at me. "I was hoping it was the wolf's spawn"

"What!?" I asked

He looked at Carlisle again. "Get rid of it"

"It's Rosalie's choice" Carlisle said

"I don't care if one of us has to hold her down while you drug her, get. It. Out of her." Emmett said, and then he stormed out

I turned to look at Carlisle, fear clear in my face, both arms were wrapped around my stomach in a protective fashion.

"I won't do anything unless you ask me to Rosalie, you have my word" Carlisle said


	3. Chapter 3

**Loving a Cullen**

**Chapter 3**

(Rosalie's POV)

I found Emmett in the garage, there was no way I was done talking about this. He was under the hood of his jeep working on something. I walked closer leaning against the driver's door.

"What's going on Emmett? I know this wasn't planned, but I thought you wanted to be with me? I know it might be a bit hard but we could make this work. Your parents would help out and between us we could be a family. So why are you going off like this?"

"I DO want to be with you which is why you have to get rid of it" He replied

"What? Why?" I asked confused

"I don't want to lose you Rose" He said coming out from under the hood and looking at me

I walked closer putting my hand on his cheek and looking into his deep brown eyes.

"You're not going to lose me. I know it seems scary but people do this every day"

"No they don't! Being what I am complicates things. This could go two ways, if we get lucky and its more you than me, you're right everything will be fine. A normal human pregnancy… But, if its more me… It'll kill you" Emmett said

I took a minute to take in the news, but it didn't change anything to me.

"Okay so there's a chance it ends badly but, there's also a chance it won't… 50% is a big statistic. I'd happily take that risk… and if it ends without me, then this baby is going to need you even more"

"Baby!?" He asked "It's a monster!"

"You don't know that!" I told him

"The fact it has a heartbeat means it's developing faster… Rose… Please…"

"I can't do what you're asking me to. I need you to be there for it"

"I can't love something that hurts you" He said

"Tough. It's not a choice you'll get" I said softly before leaving the garage

(Esme's POV)

Sometimes being a vampire wasn't all it was cracked up to be, I hated having to listen in to everyone's conversations without having a choice. I understood where Rose was coming from; sometimes it was hard not to take sides. I'd do anything for my children even though strictly speaking they weren't mine and all Rose was trying to do was protect her child.

When it came to children it didn't matter whether if they were a ball of cells just starting to grow or fully grown adults, the love of a mother was always there and that was something I understood only too well. I understood Emmett's concerns especially after what happened with Bella but it was Rosalie's choice and she wasn't going to give up on this.

I heard the heavy footsteps on the path, human footsteps and shortly after Rose walked in through the front door. I could hear her heart racing as she gave me a small smile and hurried upstairs to the bathroom. I heard the lock slide across and then the sobbing started.

I looked across at Carlisle who was stood close by and reached out squeezing his hand gently.

"Give her some time, she'll be okay" He said giving me a small smile

The sobbing soon turned into full blown crying and it went on for a while before Rosalie came down, her eyes red and puffy.

"Thanks for everything you've done but I should go home" She said

Rose's mother had died when she was young leaving just her and her dad. Her dad worked abroad most of the time meaning that she pretty much lived alone.

"Why don't you stay here?" I offered

"I don't think Emmett wants me here"

"You're a part of this family now, we look after our family" Carlisle said

"Thanks but I can't stay here while he's willing to cut me open and kill our baby"

"Rose no harm will come to you or the baby in this house" I told her

"I need to go…" Rose said

"Let me take you home?"

"My car is here, its okay"

"I don't think you should be driving after the day you've had" Carlisle said

"I can drive you, I insist" Esme said

She didn't say anything for a long moment, but then she nodded.

I pulled on my coat not because I was cold but because it would be the human thing to do and kissed Carlisle briefly before getting the keys off Rose and following her outside to her black truck. Rose stared out the window silently the whole way back. Even when we were sat in her kitchen she was quiet.

"What would you like for dinner?"

"Esme, I'm not hungry I just want to go to bed" She said

It was only 6:30pm.

"Rose you haven't eaten anything all day… You need to have something, for the baby"

I ended up making her a cheese and ham toastie, it was a start… But even then she picked at it and didn't manage to eat even half of the sandwich. She cleared her plate away and stood in the doorway.

"Go and get some rest, I'll clean up and then I'll see myself out"

"Um… Can you stay? Please" She asked

I nodded softly "Of course I can, go and get changed I'll be up in a minute"


	4. Chapter 4

**Loving a Cullen**

**Chapter 4**

(Esme's POV)

After I'd washed the dishes I went upstairs to the sound of relaxed breathing, it wasn't hard to find Rosalie's room and I walked in silently to find her fast asleep in a grey top and some checked pyjama shorts. I turned out her lamp and sat on the right side of her bed pulling her gently away from the edge of the bed and covering her with the duvet. She stirred a little but didn't wake and moved to curl into my side. I wrapped my arm around her making sure that the touch of my cool skin didn't wake her. I figured she must be used to it by now after being with Emmett.

"Don't hurt it" She said, still completely fast asleep

I rubbed her back softly trying to soothe her as she slept. As it turned out Rose was quite the sleep talker and she unknowingly confessed most of her fears to me without even being conscious. She missed her mum and part of her seemed worried that her baby would one day feel the same way. She'd never admit it consciously but she was more scared about what was coming than she wanted us to know although that would never change her decision.

After about 3am she seemed more exhausted and the talking stopped as she slipped into a deeper sleep. She didn't even stir or move around much, it was a good sign it meant she was getting some proper rest. I took the opportunity to leave through the open window and run home to change my clothes and pick up my black Mercedes for the morning. I had a brief conversation with Carlisle about Rose's fears in the hope that with his medical training he could help calm a few of them before I headed back.

By the time I made it back Rose was laid in the same position still fast asleep and it was like I'd never been away. I pulled her back into my arms and continued to hold her. The sun rose at about 6am and about half an hour later her alarm sounded waking her. After turning it off she lay back down and after realising it was me she looked at me and her cheeks flushed a deep red, before she sat up.

"I'm sorry… Did I lay on you all night?" She asked embarrassed

"Most of it, don't worry it has been a while since I was able to hold one of my children while they slept, it made me feel like a mother again" I confessed

"I didn't say anything did I?" She asked

"Not much" I lied to curb her embarrassment

She breathed a sigh of relief.

"You know you can talk to either myself or Carlisle about anything?"

She nodded "Thanks"

(Rosalie's POV)

Esme was a good liar but something gave me the feeling that I'd said a lot more than she was letting on. Even so I was in no hurry to discuss it and climbed out of bed heading for the bathroom. I found myself wondering if Esme could hear what I was doing in the bathroom and I became paranoid making an effort to be extra quiet even though I knew that it wouldn't make a difference.

When I came out of the bathroom Esme was gone and I got dressed a little disheartened by her absence. I pulled on some blue skinny jeans and a black jumper, I was too tired to bother doing anything fancy with my hair and I left it hanging straight, around my shoulders. I pulled on my leather jacket and grabbed my bag and boots heading downstairs.

There was a plate of toast and a glass of orange juice waiting on the kitchen table and Esme was leaning against the counter. My face lit up when I saw her, not having my mum around to talk to about all of this was hard but Esme was doing a pretty good job and I liked having her around.

"Esme…" I began "What did Emmett mean when he said we're not doing this again?"

I sat down at the table and took a sip of the orange juice; Esme pulled out the chair beside me and sat down.

"Shortly after Edward and Bella got back from their honeymoon, Bella discovered she was pregnant. She was human and the time and things went wrong. The baby had a much faster growth rate than a normal human, it was too much. Bella had to be changed and she only survived by some miracle." Esme explained

"And the baby?" I asked

Esme shook her head softly. "Bella got ill during the pregnancy, she couldn't eat and she got really underweight. She had really bad morning sickness, we tried everything"

"But I don't have morning sickness… Maybe things will be different?" I asked hopeful

"We don't know what will happen, that's why Emmett is so scared. He'll come round to the idea and we'll do everything we can to make sure this is different."


	5. Chapter 5

**Loving a Cullen **

**Chapter 5**

(Rosalie's POV)

I agreed to spend the day at the Cullen house with Esme. Alice, Jasper, Edward and Bella had gone on a hunting weekend and Carlisle was working at the hospital all day. No doubt Emmett would be about somewhere but he'd probably avoid me. We were just about to start a movie and Esme was getting me a drink before we started. I bent down to put the DVD in the machine when I felt a gush of wet in between my legs. I was so embarrassed, thinking I'd lost control of my bladder surely that shouldn't be happening just yet?

I looked down and the crotch of my trousers had darkened in colour as if the area was wet, so embarrassing! I moved my hand down between my legs and touched the wet area before bringing it back up so I could see. Esme knew before it even registered what was happening. She could smell it. I hadn't wet myself. It was blood. Emmett appeared at the bottom of the stairs too. I stared at my shaking hand, my fingers red. The colour drained from my face and my knees buckled. Someone caught me before I hit the floor, I didn't know who.

"Put her on the sofa, keep her calm. I'm going to ring Carlisle"

The voices were drifting away and becoming distorted and I didn't really know what was going on around me.

(Esme's POV)

Carlisle was on his way back straight away but Rose was in complete shock, she was shutting down. She sat on the sofa on a towel, her legs were outstretched and her arms bent with her fingers curled inwards. She was staring in to space and didn't seem to be hearing anything we said. The colour hadn't returned to her face yet and her eyes were empty. She didn't respond to either mine or Emmett's touch or our voices. It was like she wasn't there.

"Emmett, get her a glass of water" I told him

"Rose? Sweetheart can you drink some of this for me?" I said holding out the glass that Emmett had brought back

She didn't respond in fact, she showed no sign of even hearing me. I didn't know what to do, that was what scared me the most. I was so relieved when Carlisle finally got home. Rosalie however seemed to feel the opposite as she turned her head away and stared out of the window. Carlisle turned to Emmett and me.

"Can you give us a minute?" He asked

I nodded, half dragging Emmett from the room.

(Carlisle's POV)

Rosalie wasn't stupid she had a pretty good idea of what was happening and what had happened. I knelt down beside the sofa and put my hand on hers.

"Rose? I need to examine you, see what's going on. Is that okay?"

She didn't respond but a tear fell down her right cheek as she faced away. I waited patiently for her to be ready.

"I know you're scared, but I want to help you and I can't if I don't know what's happening…" I told her softly

She turned her head slowly towards me. I gave her a small, sympathetic smile. She nodded softly after a few minutes.

"Can I lift you?"

Another small nod.

I slid one arm under her knees and one arm around her back lifting her off the sofa with ease. She buried her face in my blue shirt as I carried her upstairs to my study and set her down gently on the black examination bed. I turned back to my wife who was now in the doorway.

"Can you run Rose a bath please?"

Emmett had now joined us and Rose was tolerating him for the moment. I could see the anticipation in Rose's eyes as I searched for a heartbeat.

Nothing.

I met her eyes, she was trying so hard to hold it together but she knew.

"I'm sorry…" I said

Emmett came closer and put his hand on Rose's but she pulled away from him.

"Rose…"

"Don't pretend that you care" She told him bitterly

"Of course I care"

"This is exactly what you wanted!" She snapped

Rose got down off the table and ran, Emmett was about to follow when I pulled him back.

"Let Esme go" I told him

Esme knew more than any of us how Rose was feeling right now and if Emmett went it would end in disaster.


End file.
